thebbfandomcom-20200213-history
Anpanman Doesn't Know
F05fd3bb3ae067650306e2979498a4db.jpg|Guess what Go-chan? Goexpanda addressing to anti barney bunch members.jpg|What? F05fd3bb3ae067650306e2979498a4db.jpg|I killed Inotoko. Goexpanda addressing to anti barney bunch members.jpg|Yay! F05fd3bb3ae067650306e2979498a4db.jpg|I Killed Krissy. Goexpanda addressing to anti barney bunch members.jpg|Yay! F05fd3bb3ae067650306e2979498a4db.jpg|I Killed Jimmu! Goexpanda addressing to anti barney bunch members.jpg|Who's Jimmu? F05fd3bb3ae067650306e2979498a4db.jpg|Inotoko's brother and chef. Goexpanda addressing to anti barney bunch members.jpg|Yay! F05fd3bb3ae067650306e2979498a4db.jpg|I Killed Snoopy and His Candle! Goexpanda addressing to anti barney bunch members.jpg|YAY! F05fd3bb3ae067650306e2979498a4db.jpg|Lucy Van Pelt is Moving to Perth. Goexpanda addressing to anti barney bunch members.jpg|Yay! Astrohavinganorgasm.png|These stupid homophobe think he's dead, but he actually faked it and retired. F05fd3bb3ae067650306e2979498a4db.jpg|What do you mean? Astro Boy Mad.jpg|is that a justin bieber song name? F05fd3bb3ae067650306e2979498a4db.jpg|No. Astro Boy Mad.jpg|Inotoko, Jimmu, Krissy, and Snoopy are still alive. Lucy van Pelt.png|NOOOOOOOOOOOO! 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg|THAT'S IT, IM REPORTIN THIS TO RICK & SUE. Astro Boy Mad.jpg|who's rick and sue 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg|Rick Ardon and Susannah Carr from TVW, the channel that made the Homophobial Cat. Astro Boy Mad.jpg|Do you mean the cat who made a painting of Snoopy's dead body? 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg|well yeah. Snoopy' Dead Body.jpg Inotoko 2016.png|I thought Snoopy died. Goexpanda addressing to anti barney bunch members.jpg|What happened to Inotoko's looks? F05fd3bb3ae067650306e2979498a4db.jpg|You look terrible. Fok.jpg|im stealin yer car. im goin 2 be swaggy 18 this year cuz im young. 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg|snoopy's dead body is made by homophobial cat. Rick, Sue. Get Over here! Tv asahi panda's car.jpg|Don't steal it. Domo Copying Kid Friendly Panda.png|Oops too late! I raped & skinned yo momma alive. Inotoko 2016.png|Astro, Domo, and I must go to McDonalds right now. Cya. Akichanman Animado.jpg|not so fast Astro Boy Mad.jpg|noooooooooooo! female! Jimmu.png|Inotoko, can I drive your limo? Inotoko 2016.png|Yeah. Goexpanda addressing to anti barney bunch members.jpg|GET OUT OF MY AWESOME SWAGGY CAR AND NEVER USE IT AGAIN, BB MEMBERS. ONLY ABB MEMBERS CAN USE IT. 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg|BTW, The dead snoopy painting is made by homophobial cat. Krissy Ikeman.png|what? Inotoko s evil son by jackiedolamorefan-d9rfhvp.jpg|oh no not that loser Astro Boy Mad.jpg|That's it Acuntchan, i'm going to smack you with my 200 mile long Ochinchin Download 4.jpg|Did somebody say Ochinchin? Astrohavinganorgasm.png|Pico? we'll cum on in, the party wouldn't be complete without you... Inotoko 2016.png|Fine. Glad I'm so rich I have a much better car than your shit. Jimmu keys. Jimmu.png|Okay Mr. Ikeman. Krissy Ikeman.png|Honey, wanna make sex tonight. Inotoko 2016.png|Sure. Inotoko's Limo.jpg|Jimmu: *drives away in the limo with Inotoko and Krissy* Butterko 1988.png|who invited Boku no Pico? hqdefault 4.jpg|it was me. Butterko 1988.png|Why? Hqdefault 4.jpg|and because of that we are all going to rape Akachanman! Scene Missing.PNG|Akachanman: *getting raped* AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Astrohavinganorgasm.png|keep it going pico... Scene Missing.PNG|Akachanman: *turns into a wolfwere* Butterko_1988.png|Akachanman! Krissy Ikeman.png|WTF! WE ALL WANT TO DO THIS TO AKACHANMAN 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg|Akachanman is a female. 131 Champion 787.jpg|NOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT VAGINAS! THAT'S IT. WE ARE NOT RAPING HER ANYMORE. Snoopy' Dead Body.jpg Jimmu.png|Not that painting. 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg|yes that painting. made by homophobial cat (AKA Fat Cat) Jimmu.png|I know. Marco_diaz.png|Hey Guys, i came (Heh heh came) in for the rape too Astro Boy Mad.jpg|Sorry Marco, but you're late for the orgy Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-21h24m28s196.png|WHY AM I ALWAYS LATE FOR THE ORGIES? Hqdefault 4.jpg|I dunno The Candle.png|Hello everyone I'm back. Lucy van Pelt.png|i'll smash you! Broken candle.jpg|Ouch! OMFGITSTHEWIGGLES.gif|GET READY TO WIGGLE! 430873130-1ae2j69.jpg|OH NO YOU AIN'T Scene Missing.PNG|Wiggles: Ouch! These Homophobes are beating us up. 430873130-1ae2j69.jpg|you deserved it for stealing our 7:30 PM Reminder. Astro Boy Mad.jpg|Wait, you mean the one Mega Man is forced to watch 430873130-1ae2j69.jpg|yes Astro Boy Mad.jpg|man i hate homophobial cat Mr. Pickles.png|wait a minute, it was moi. i made that painting. im the new beagle in town. im mr pickles. Kogepan.jpg|GET OUT OF HERE MR PICKLES. Snoopy' Dead Body.jpg Sue on fuji tv 70s.jpg|now that's what i call it the real peanuts movie. the kids are living in a convalescent home. Astro Boy Mad.jpg|WTF is wrong with you! Sue on fuji tv 70s.jpg|the strip began in 1950, so yeah, that's what the peanuts movie should have been made. here's what snoopy's owner looks like in my version. 3917983269 45fa892024 b.jpg Marco diaz.png|that's not true. 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg|wrong. that is so true. i'd rather see usami's version than steve martino's version. Astro Boy Mad.jpg|That's it, i'm gonna smack you with my dick... florencescreams.png|NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO F05fd3bb3ae067650306e2979498a4db.jpg|smack meeee! Astrohavinganorgasm.png|fine. im smacking every abb member for snoopy before fat cat sees me like this. Astrokillsflorence.png|Smack smack smack smack smack smack Astrohavinganorgasm.png|every abb member, fuck me for snoopy Deadflorence.png|"IM TIED UP" Astrohavinganorgasm.png|bad girl Inotoko 2016.png|every other abb, fuck for snoopy. Astrohavinganorgasm.png|every other member of The Anti Barney Bunch, your turn to be smacked with my dick.........for snoopy. Snoopy.png|do it for moi! Screams.png ThU3W4SAY0.jpg Seadasuna.png|im bleeding Astrohavinganorgasm.png|every abb, fuck for snoopy Snoopy.png|do it for moi or else i'll yawn loudly Astrohavinganorgasm.png|I WANT TO SEE YOUR REFELCTION NOW! my fav actress.jpg|hey losers. im throwing a lot of exploding stuff in the limo. Fh in the 60s.jpg|btw, i revived florence 131 Champion 787.jpg|fuck! more fans of fat cat. My fav actress.jpg|by the time i appear on tv with fat cat, you bb members are toasted. Snoopy.png|oh putains! My fav actress.jpg|3, 2, im outa here! 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg|take me with you. Snoopy.png|nooooooooooooo! we don't wanna die! unnamed-20.jpg Theend.jpg|Not so fast... thAV6CA07B.jpg|(Terminator theme plays) Florencescreams.png|let's throw exploding stuff at him! 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg|hey wait! snoopy is dead ThAV6CA07B.jpg|who killed him Mr. Pickles.png|i did. with the help of these bitches. *abb members dissapear to hide* Astro Boy Mad.jpg|fuck! they're hiding Snoopy.png|non non non non Mr. Pickles.png|I'll kill you Scene Missing.PNG Florencescreams.png|who killed Asuna? Snoopy.png|moi. Seadasuna.png 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg|why you! Scene Missing.PNG 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg|snoopy is dead. My fav actress.jpg|let's get out of here! Unnamed-20.jpg|Astro: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! FIRE, DON'T DIE ON ME & SNOOPY Theend.jpg Inotoko III.jpg|Not so fast. Grandpa can we get a puppy? Phil McTeabag.jpg|go ask fanboy. Inotoko 2016.png|We already have 10 cats and one is Garfield. So yea were getting a dog. Inotoko III.jpg|Oh yeah!!!!!! The Candle.png|Just so you know I die and come back just like Kenny from the adult show South Park. Broken candle.jpg Download (1).jpg|thats true. inotoko, it's going to be like 102 Dalmatians again. Inotoko 2016.png|that movie sucked in American Soil Krissy Ikeman.png|when it came out, Phil and Jack were babies and we saw Unbreakable. Anpanman and kirara by fdg girl-d6kx2qu.jpg|I hate Inotoko. Michu dumped.png|wait, a minute, you are hugging a girl? Michu dumped 2.png|he dumped me after 18 years! Jimmu.png|WTF! My 2nd granddaughter is born. Krissy Ikeman.png|wait a minute, you had a grandson in 2012, another grandson in 2014, and then your first granddaughter in 2015, and now another granddaughter Jimmu.png|it's from my son, my firstborn. his 2nd baby. Inotoko III.jpg|does this mean my cousin Loraine is getting a playmate Michu dumped.png|Fuck you Anpanman. Anpanman and kirara by fdg girl-d6kx2qu.jpg|I'm . Anpan-Man. Michu dumped 2.png|oh what-ever Michu dumped 2.png|We're still break in up. I'll date Go-chan. Goexpanda addressing to anti barney bunch members.jpg|what? did you say my name F05fd3bb3ae067650306e2979498a4db.jpg|That's Anpan Man bitch Michu dumped.png|Oh. The New Anpan-Man. Inotoko III.jpg|This is my version of Anpanman and co. th (7).jpg th (6).jpg|EEEEEEEEK!!!!!!! Mr rusty.jpg|f*ck u. here's mine. Anpanman.jpg Inotoko 2016.png|GRANDSON, THESE ARE FROM MY PORN MOVIES. Inotoko III.jpg|Sorry. Phil McTeabag and Jack Collero.png|as for this, big bros will sit on you Inotoko 2016.png|DON'T SIT ON HIM. Phil McTeabag.jpg|we're older than him. so me and jack will sit on him Th (1).jpg|PHIL, JACK YOU'RE GROUNDED Jack Collero.jpg|this means no playboy for a week? us to watch the peanuts? Deeznuts.png|did somebody say DeezNuts Th (8).jpg|NO. Astro Boy Mad.jpg|that's from Inotoko's porn collection. Inotoko Anpanman Suit.png Th (6).jpg BowserPortrait.png|i have more inotoko's porn pictures Th (13).jpg Th (12).jpg Th (11).jpg Th (10).jpg Th (9).jpg Th (15).jpg Th (14).jpg Paul McCartney on stage in Prague.jpg|FUCK!!!!! 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg|here's my version of the anpan crew Anpanman.jpg Paul McCartney on stage in Prague.jpg|Inotoko's version is better. 1d.jpg|NO! Florence's version is better cuz it looks just like the JOAX-TV Series